Unlucky Charm
by ChocolateCakeEater
Summary: Davy discovers something buried in the sandy beach and becomes the unfortunate victim of a series of unlucky events...
1. Chapter 1

**Unlucky Charm**

Mike, Micky, Peter and Davy were having a relaxing day playing in the sandy beach and snoozing on blankets. It was nice sunny weather and they felt they deserved the rest after two weeks of solid work at various gigs around town. They were happy, content and had even been able to pay rent early for a change which made the current relaxation that much more rewarding.

Mike lay on his back on his stripey blanket with his book open but covering his face as he snoozed away the afternoon. Micky and Peter were at work on an extremely elaborate sand castle not far away and Davy sat close to the waters edge, pushing his toes into the sand and watching the water come in and go out. He felt sleepy and considered taking a nap like Mike was and was just deciding to do just that when his right toe touched something cold and hard in the sand. Davy pulled his foot out of the sand and used his hands to dig down to see what he'd touched. As he scraped sand away, he saw a shiny gold object that looked like a flat coin but with rough edges.

"I wonder….", he muttered as he lifted the strange object from the sand and brushed it clean on his t-shirt. The sun hit its golden surface and it sparkled beautifully. "Wow" murmured Davy and slipped the treasure into his pocket. Wondering if there might be more mysterious golden coins beneath the sand, Davy leaned forward to scoop some sand away from the little hole he'd found the coin in. Something sharp got him in the index finger and made him scramble backwards, clutching his hurting finger. "Ow!" he yelped and looked at his finger to see what had happened.

Expecting to see a deep cut, Davy gasped and his heart beat faster as he looked in horror at his finger which showed no sign of a cut but instead was very definitely dislocated in all its joints. Then the pain hit him and he cried out and tears stung his eyes. "Oh it hurts!" he moaned and tucked himself into a ball, gripping his injured hand to his chest and taking deep breaths.

By this point, Mike was sitting up looking towards Davy with concern. He called out,"Davy? You okay?"

Micky and Peter looked towards Davy too and followed when Mike went to their young friend who still had himself tucked tightly in a ball, moaning and clutching his hand.

Mike kneeled down in front of Davy and reached for Davy's hand. "What did you do, kiddo?" asked Mike as Davy let Mike gently turn his injured hand over to look at it.

Mike whistled at what he saw and Peter behind him sat down hard on the sand. Micky sat down next to Davy and put his arm around his friend. "Hey Davy?", prompted Mike ducking his head down to try to peer into Davy's face. "I've set dislocated fingers before many times. Do you want me to try to fix your finger?" asked Mike and saw his young friend inhale sharply but nod. Davy looked up at Mike and his friends and tried to compose himself. "I was digging in that hole and I thought I cut my finger but but then….", he trailed off and looked at his dislocated finger and then back at Mike. "Will it hurt?" he whispered to Mike.

"Yes", admitted Mike and looked over to Micky and Peter who were sitting either side of Davy. "Hold him still for me". Micky wrapped his arms around Davy and pinned the kids arms down while Peter reached over and held the injured hand as still as possible. Davy made eye contact with Mike and started to breath faster. Mike smiled quickly and then yanked hard on Davy's dislocated finger, quickly aligning the bones all together.

Davy swore profusely and struggled to get away from Mike, Micky and Peter but it was over quickly and soon he sagged to lean heavily against Micky and tried not to cry in front of his friends. His chin wobbled and he ducked his head so Mike couldn't see his face. He looked down at his finger which was swelling up like a balloon but at least wasn't all crooked. "Thanks", he whispered to Mike and kept his head down.

"Sorry kiddo", said Mike, "I know it hurts. Come on, probably good idea to get back so we can get you some pain killers". With that said, Mike reached down and lifted Davy to his feet, putting his arm around the kids shoulders and aiming them for home. Peter and Micky scrambled to collect their towels and blankets and followed.

"How you doing, Davy?" asked Peter as they walked up the steps to their apartment. Davy smiled faintly and shrugged. "Sore." he replied and followed Mike into their pad. He went to sit at the kitchen table and rested his injured hand and looked at the swelling.

Micky joined him and patted his shoulder. "How did you dislocate all the joints by digging in a hole?" he asked.

Davy looked down at his injured finger and shrugged again. "I don't know."

Mike came back from the bathroom with a first aid kit and carefully bandaged his young friend's finger up and instructed him firmly to keep it still. "For how long?" asked Davy as he watched Mike bandage his finger using gauze and a popsicle stick. "Few weeks maybe", replied Mike as he finished and squeezed Davy's shoulder. "No more digging in holes for you, kid!" exclaimed Mike and then went about looking around for something to eat.

That night, lying on his back in bed, Davy tried to remember what had caused his finger to become dislocated in all its joints by simply putting his hand in a pre-dug hole in the sand. He thought about the nice shiny coin he had found and sitting up he remembered it was in his shorts pocket which was on the chair next to his bed. He looked around the darkened room at the sleeping forms of his friends and then back at the chair a few feet away from him with his shorts lying there. He needed to look at that coin more closely. Perhaps it was connected to his finger getting injured. Sliding out of bed and careful not to jostle his bandaged hand, Davy padded over to the chair. Reaching inside the pocket he found the shiny coin and pulled it out to look at it. In the moonlight streaming in through the partially closed curtains, he could see how shiny it was and thought perhaps it was really old and perhaps really valuable. There were strange markings around the edge of the coin but it didn't look like a language Davy had ever seen before.

"Strange but so beautiful", whispered Davy as he turned back to his bed and slipped the coin into his pajama pocket. He slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Davy was dreaming and somehow he knew this but he also felt like it was so real and he shuddered in the dream as he realized in the dream that he was an old man because when he looked at his hands, they were wrinkled and old. He was in a huge city that was burning and the tall towers around him had ash and debris falling from them. He dodged a large piece of twisted concrete and metal that dented the earth where he had just stood. Looking up he saw that the sky was red and filled with what seemed like miles and miles of dark acrid smoke. He began to cough and a sense of panic and dread crept over him as he looked all around but only saw rubble and debris littering the landscape. There were no birds or animals and there was no sign of another human. He saw the shell of what looked like a car that had been burned out a long time ago because it's paint flaked away to dust when he touched the surface. The sensation that he was the last person on earth overwhelmed him and he began calling out in panic for his friends but in the burning landscape his voice sounded thin and weak and he was so frightened and so very alone.

Mike was woken from deep sleep by the sound of gasping and whimpering. He sat up in bed and looked over to Davy who was thrashing around in his bed, calling out faintly the names of his friends. Mike was on his feet and across the room immediately and leaning over the bed he gripped his young friend by the shoulders and shook him awake. "Wake up! Davy you're having a nightmare! Wake up kid!", one more good shake and Davy opened his eyes wide, saw Mike leaning over him and launched himself at his tall friend.

Mike staggered a little as Davy nearly squeezed the life out of him and patted the kid awkwardly on the shoulder. Gripping Davy's good hand and gently releasing the death grip he had helped a lot for Mike in terms of breathing again. "What's going on, Davy? You're scared out of your mind!"

Davy released his tall friend and sat back, rubbing his face with his good hand and trying to catch his breath. "It was horrible, Mike. I was the only person left on earth and it was burning all around me. I was all alone. God it was horrible." Davy took a few shuddering breaths and gratefully accepted Mike's arm around his shoulders.

"Davy, it was just a dream. Can you go back to sleep now?", Mike asked as he looked down at his friend who seemed to be gaining back some sense of reality. Davy nodded and scooted back under the covers and Mike returned to his own bed. He slid back under his own covers and looked across the darkened room at his young friend. Watching silently, Mike saw Davy's breathing even out and then sleep came and the kid stayed sleeping with no sign of the nightmare returning. Micky and Peter had slept through the entire thing!

The following day was relatively uneventful, much to the relief of Davy who had woken with the memory of the nightmare and partial embarrassment that he woke Mike because of it. But luckily Mike didn't bring it up so Davy went through the day relatively recovered from his injury and nightmare. The four friends decided to go out to eat that evening as they had enough money from their previous gigs and felt the need to do something fun after the drama of the day before. Davy had spilled orange juice on his pants leg so he quickly went upstairs to change into a clean pair before joining his friends downstairs. He grabbed the jeans he'd left on his bed and pulled them on and flung his stained pants in the hamper by the bed. His pajama bottoms fell off the bed and the shiny gold coin rolled across the floor. Davy snatched it up before it could roll under the bed and remembered that he'd like to show his shiny gold coin to his friends so he slipped it into his pocket and headed out of the room.

Davy took two steps down the spiral stairs and then his legs got suddenly tangled and for a horrifying split second he was falling down. It happened fast and after hitting nearly every step on the way down, Davy landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, the wind knock out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.

* * *

_Previously..._

_Davy took two steps down the spiral stairs and then his legs got suddenly tangled and for a horrifying split second he was falling down. It happened fast and after hitting nearly every step on the way down, Davy landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, the wind knock out of him._

* * *

_& Now..._

His friends were shocked and by his side in seconds.

"Davy, oh Davy!", gasped Micky as he placed his hand on Davy's back and Peter stood with mouth open as Mike put his hand on Davy's back too.

Davy suddenly realized everything hurt, especially the arm that was somehow twisted under him and his face crumpled and his breath hitched. He moaned and tried to curl himself into a ball on his side. Mike and Micky went into action, holding their young friend still and reaching for the distorted arm that he hugged to his coiled body.

"Davy, can you sit up?", asked Mike as he carefully checked every limb for other injuries. Davy's left forearm was bent in the middle of the forearm where forearms do not bend and the bloody edge of a ragged bone was jutting out of the boys arm. Davy let Micky bring him to a sitting position as Mike kept his elbow and wrist still.

It seemed a blur of painful confusion for Davy as his friends moved around him quietly talking to him and each other and only when they were half way to the car did Davy realize he was being carried by tall Mike as Micky and Peter rushed ahead to open the car doors. Embarrassment dawned on Davy as he realized also that he was wailing and shaking horribly.

The doctor said it was amazing that he didn't crack his head open or break his neck from the fall and Davy felt that time was disjointed and fuzzy and wondered if he'd ever stop hearing the rushing of pumping blood in his ears. While the doctors and nurses went to work helping set his broken arm, Davy kept his eyes locked on his friends who sat watching the goings on from the foot of the examination table. When the doctors had to give Davy an anesthetic to numb his arm, they waved Mike over who put his arm around the young boy and talked softly to him as the needle went in and the medicine flowed into his veins.

Micky fell asleep against Peter and Peter sat wide eyed watching Davy as his young friend succumbed to sleep with his head leaning against Mike's chest. Mike looked down at Davy but kept his arm around the kid's shoulders. "Jesus", he breathed. "What an ordeal!" He looked across the room to Peter. "This kid has the worst luck of anyone I know!"

Mike, Peter and Micky were told they could bring Davy home by evening and so they took a drugged and sleepy Davy back home and collected Chinese food along the way. Mike positioned Davy on the couch propped up on several cushions and brought down a blanket announcing that this would be where he was going to sleep while he healed since the stairs were out of bounds according to Mike.

Davy merely nodded and lay on the pillows, letting his friends rush around him. He was tired and sore and embarrassed and wishing his luck would change.

Later that night after everyone was asleep, Davy woke to the sound of a key turning in the lock. A bit blearily and still foggy from the drugs, he sat up against his mountain of pillows and squinted at the front door wondering if he'd heard correctly. As he listened, he heard again the sound of a key turning the lock and as he watched, the front door unlocked and opened revealing nothing but darkness. Davy began to feel a little nervous and he considered going up the stairs to get his friends. The door then closed with a bang and he felt very awake and very scared. The temperature dropped and he shivered. "Mike!", he whispered and couldn't get his voice to be louder. He tried shouting again but only a whisper came out and he felt his heart racing. Deciding that this was too much, Davy slipped off the couch and careful not to jostle his broken arm in its sling or his dislocated finger, he started towards the stairs. The temperature dropped even lower and Davy felt intensely cold as he struggled up the stairs. He tried to shout several times but nothing came out. He made it to the top of the stairs and went quickly into the upstairs bedroom where his friends were sleeping. He moved over to Mike and sat on the end of his friends bed. The cold temperature seemed to follow him and he started to shake from the cold. His friends slept without showing any signs of waking up.

"Mike!", squeaked Davy and Mike slept on without stirring. Davy looked towards the door and saw a white shape form and drift towards him. A sensation of terror crept over him and he tried to scream but again no sound came out. As the white figure came closer, he slid to the floor beside Mike's bed and covered his face with his good arm, cradling his broken one to his chest. He shuddered from head to toe and turned his face to the side of the bed. The white figure began to have long fingers that stretched out towards Davy who was now a quivering heap at the side of Mikes bed. These long searching white fingers touched Davy on his face and almost lovingly caressed his brow as he tried to tighten himself into a ball.

Then a strong desire to reach into his pocket took over his whole body and he felt his right hand going to his pocket before he realized what he was doing. The figure in white stiffened and started to vibrate and the air took on a menacing feel. Davy moaned and felt his fingers touch the shiny gold coin that was still in his pocket and all around him the white figure shattered and instead the room was filled with rolling black smoke that seeped into every crevice and threatened to choke Davy on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story..._

* * *

_Previously..._

_Davy moaned and felt his fingers touch the shiny gold coin that was still in his pocket and all around him the white figure shattered and instead the room was filled with rolling black smoke that seeped into every crevice and threatened to choke Davy on the floor._

* * *

_& now..._

"HEY!", shouted Mike above Davy and the black smoke vanished and the cold feeling left. The room was still dark but normal and Davy pulled his hand out of his pocket and rolled onto his back to look up at a confused Mike who was looking down at him.

Mike leaned over and hoisted his young friend to sit on his bed. "What happened?", he asked Davy who just looked around the quiet room and looked back at Mike with bewilderment.

"I don't know. A ghost maybe?", he answered. "How did you get rid of the black stuff?" he asked Mike in confusion.

The Texan rubbed his head also confused. "I don't know. I woke up and there you were on the floor and the room was filled with black smoke and I was terrified so I shouted"

Micky sat up at this point and looked over to Mike and Davy. "What's wrong?", he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking over to see Peter was still sleeping.

Mike stood up and switched on the light, feeling better in its warm glow. "Lights on I think. I think our pad is haunted and something was after Davy", said Mike as he went over and shook Peter awake. Peter sat up in bed and looked around at his friends. "What's happening guys? Davy?"

Davy looked over at Peter and shrugged. He stayed seated on Mike's bed as for some reason Mike's bed felt safe. After Davy explained that he had heard a key turning in the lock of the front door and then it had opened and closed, Mike ran downstairs to check the locked door and wedge a chair against it just in case before returning to his friends in the bedroom. Mike sat down next to Davy and looked at the others. "Well, whatever it is, we're all going to stay up here and sleep with the lights on until morning!"

"You scared, Mike?", asked Micky

"Of course I'm scared! I'm not made of stone! You want the lights off then?" said Mike to Micky who shook his head and opened his arms happily to the warm light that felt as if it was keeping the dark out.

Mike led Davy over to his bed and helped set up another mound of pillows so he could rest his broken arm comfortably. Mike went back and climbed into his own bed and looked over at his friends who all looked worried. "OK. If any of you feel the slightest bit scared then you call out loud and clear okay? We will work this out in the morning. Good night fellas".

Mike lay in bed watching each of his friends as they slowly fell asleep and when he was satisfied they were all resting then he shut his eyes and tried to think of something calming. He was almost at sleeps door a few minutes later when he heard a sound in the room and it sounded like water. Confused, Mike cracked one eye open and scanned the room and his sleeping friends. Then he sat bolt upright and looked at the bedroom floor which was slowly becoming covered with water.

"What in the world!", exclaimed Mike as he looked around for the source of the water. "We're upstairs! How is this possible?!", he muttered and standing up he sloshed to their bedroom door and opened it to look out, half expecting to see a huge tidal wave but there was nothing. The water however that was still rising from the floor was not flowing out of the bedroom door and sort of stopped at the edge of the room. Mike opened the door wider and made to go onto the landing but something invisible and strong held him back.

Confused and really getting annoyed, Mike turned back to his sleeping friends and went to each of them to wake them up and they did the same as he had and looked around in wonder and confusion at the deepening water filling up the room. It was now reaching the tops of their beds and Peter leaped up and rushed to open their window in the hope the water would flow out. Once it reached the window sill however, the water continued to rise and did not fall out of the window.

They had stood on their beds now and still the water was rising. "What's happening?!", asked Davy as he tried to remain balanced on his soaked bed.

"Can we swim for it?", asked Peter as he waded over to Mike who had tried and failed to send a chair out of their bedroom door. Its like there was an invisible wall in the doorway and in the open window and still the water kept rising.

"I don't know where we will swim to if this keeps up!", replied Mike as he waded over to Davy and helped the boy down as his balance was not holding up. "Hold onto me Davy", he said and directed Davy's good hand to grip his arm. Micky clambered off his bed just as it wobbled under the weight of the water and he waded over to hold onto Mike's other arm.

"What are we going to do?", moaned Peter as he clutched onto Micky.

Mike waded to the middle of the room and looked up at the sky light above their heads. "I suppose if the water keeps rising then we could try getting out onto the roof".

Mike looked down at Davy as the boy coughed and clutched at Mike's arm even tighter. The water was up to Davy's chin and still rising. Mike reached down into the water and lifted his young friend up and kept his arm around the boys waist.

On his other side, Peter began to tread water and Micky pulled a chair over and stood on the chair trying to reach the sky light.

Still the water rose and soon Mike was the only one able to stand with his head above the water. Micky gave up standing on the chair as it rolled under his feet and Peter leaned heavily on Mike's other side in an effort to not wear himself out keeping his head out of the water.

"We've got to get up to that sky light!", exclaimed Mike as the water finally rose enough to force him to begin to tread water. Beside him, Davy struggled to stay above the water and winced when he jostled his arm and his finger at the same time. Mike nearly sank in his effort to keep both himself and Davy up.

As the water rose, so did the boys and soon Mike reached up and pushed on the latch to the sky light, praying it would open and give them an escape route. Amazingly it swung open and he felt the cool night air rush down into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying my story...

* * *

Previously...

_As the water rose, so did the boys and soon Mike reached up and pushed on the latch to the sky light, praying it would open and give them an escape route. Amazingly it swung open and he felt the cool night air rush down into the room._

* * *

& now...

"Thank goodness!", breathed Mike and turned to Micky and Peter. "We've got to hoist Davy up but I need one of you to go up first. Peter?", he pulled Peter over and Micky gave him a boost so he rose in the still rising water. Peter gripped the edges of the sky light and heaved himself through the opening, sat on the roof and pulled his legs with him. Then rolling over on his stomach he reached down and waited for Mike and Micky to hoist Davy to him.

It was tricky getting Davy out as he was in pain from being jostled and couldn't grip things easily without crying out. Mike and Micky lifted him as high as they could and Peter pulled him the rest of the way out, trying very hard not to hurt him more. Once Davy was safely lying beside the skylight, Peter then reached down and easily helped hoist the other two onto the roof with him. They shut the sky light and looked down into confusion into their submerged room and wondered what on earth they were going to do now.

Mike went over to Davy who had stayed where Peter had put him. Davy was grimacing and had squeezed his eyes shut. "Jostled the arm Davy?", asked Mike as he sat beside Davy and looked down at his friend in concern. "I think you have something to tell us. All these strange events happening to you and out of the blue too! Did you make a pact with the devil kid?". Mike reached down and gently squeezed his young friends shoulder and gave it a little shake.

Davy opened his eyes and looked up at Mike. "I found a gold coin in the sand and then its like all this bad stuff started happening to me." Davy reached with his good hand into his pocket and pulled out the gold coin which glistened in the moonlight and made the others whistle as they looked at it. Peter reached for the coin, completely mesmerized by the beauty of it but Mike slapped his hand away and instead used the soaked sleeve of his shirt to take the coin from Davy.

"I have a feeling," started Mike as he turned the coin over in his cloth covered fingers, "that once this coin touches skin, then the unfortunate person touching it gets to experience events similar or worse than what has happened to Davy recently. So from now on none of us will touch this coin without cloth or tongs or something! Understood?". He looked around at each of his friends who nodded solemnly.

"Will my luck change now, Mike?", asked Davy as he shivered in the night air. It was chilly in their soaking clothes under the stars. Mike looked over at his young friend. "I hope so Davy. I really do. I don't think you can handle much more bad luck."

Not knowing what exactly to do with the bad luck coin, Mike placed it on the ledge near the chimney and then came back to sit with his friends. They had no idea how to get down from the roof and each time they looked back through the skylight they saw that the water still lapped gently at the skylight edges.

Peter yawned and leaned against Micky who was squeezing water out of his pajama sleeves. "Mike how are we going to get down? Are we going to sleep up here?", asked Peter.

"Davy is already asleep so perhaps it is best to stay put until we can see better and then try to get down. Hopefully life can go back to normal now!", said Mike also yawning and looking around the darkened roof top. The bad luck coin over on the chimney ledge was so shiny that he couldn't seem to take his eyes from it as it glittered in the moonlight.

It was then that Mike heard a sound that sounded for all the world like the beating of wings. Micky heard it too and both boys craned their necks up into the dark sky to see what was making the sound. "It sounds huge!", whispered Micky and despite himself he inched his way to sit closer to Mike. Peter inched over with him only half awake.

Mike frowned and kept looking into the dark sky above as the distinct sounds of beating wings grew louder and louder. "Do you think there are huge bats here at night?", squeaked Micky fearfully as he clutched at Mikes arm and looked wildly above.

"I hope not!", exclaimed Mike, clutching at Micky in turn. Mike and Micky both watched then in growing fear as the distinct shape of a dragon descended from the sky above them. It was as black as the night sky which explained why they hadn't been able to see it very well in the beginning. Mike noted with worry that it had long sharp claws that were coming closer and closer towards the boys.

Micky was gripping Mikes arm so tightly that Mike was beginning to go numb. Mike shook his arm free and reached over to jostle Peter and Davy awake. Peter woke with a start, looked up following where Micky was gaping and then burst into tears. Mike rolled his eyes, groaned and reached over to jostle Davy again who kept sleeping, completely unaware of the impending danger.

Mike shoved Micky forward quickly whispering, "Grab Peter! Lets head for the shadows near the chimney. I've got Davy. Come on!". As Micky and Peter scrambled towards the shadows, Mike hoisted Davy, trying very hard not to jostle the boys broken arm. Davy groaned but didn't wake as Mike slipped into the shadows next to Peter and Micky and tried to look invisible. The great black dragon now descended to the roof and landed where they had just been with a jarring thump that rattled and shattered the skylight and knocked a few bricks from the chimney behind the boys. As the terrified boys watched, the dragon loped towards their hiding place and stopped a few feet before them. The dragon had golden eyes that sparkled in the moonlight just like that bad luck coin had done.

"He's going to roast us alive!", squeaked Micky and hid his head behind Mike's shoulder. Peter was too horrified to cry and was staring open-mouthed at the creature. Mike felt completely helpless as he sat crouched down with this monster's' gaze fixed on them and Davy completely oblivious and asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously...

_"He's going to roast us alive!", squeaked Micky and hid his head behind Mike's shoulder. Peter was too horrified to cry and was staring open-mouthed at the creature. Mike felt completely helpless as he sat crouched down with this monster's' gaze fixed on them and Davy completely oblivious and asleep in his arms._

* * *

& now...

"What do you want?!", shouted Mike, as he shifted his sleeping friend and tried to protect his other two friends who were shivering beside him.

The black dragon cocked its head to the side like a dog and Mike suddenly had the sensation that this dragon was not going to hurt them.

Then the dragon coughed and then it put its head down so that it was lying flat on its belly and still looking at them with golden eyes. Mike turned to Micky who was trying to crawl behind Mike. "Micky, Peter. I think he wants us to climb on his back. I have the feeling he's good. Don't ask me how I know but I feel this from him. Come on guys.". With this Mike stood up, still holding his sleeping friend. Micky and Peter leaped up but stayed firmly behind Mike, clutching his shirt like two terrified children.

"What are you doing Mike?! Mike!", squeaked Micky as Mike carefully took a few steps toward the dragon. Micky and Peter followed behind Mike, squealing and jumping all the while.

"Will you two stop and just walk like normal people! It's hard enough holding Davy and having you two tugging on me!", exclaimed Mike.

Micky and Peter stood up straight and attempted bravery but still kept millimeters behind Mike.

Slowly the boys made their way to the dragon who watched them intensely with unblinking golden eyes. Mike smiled weakly at the dragon before climbing onto its back with Davy firmly held in front of him. He gripped the dragons sides with his knees and reached around Davy to securely hold onto the scales jutting out of the dragon's shoulders. Micky and Peter scrambled up behind Mike and with that the dragon jumped into the air with a roar that nearly dislodged the boys.

The first few minutes were terrifying, cold and jarring for the boys who clung to the dragon for all they were worth. Mike was so afraid he was hurting Davy because he had to hold onto him so tightly during the flight. Davy didn't wake up and Mike could feel the heat of fever burning in the boys skin. He hoped Davy would sleep through the dragon ride as waking up to such an activity would surely be detrimental for anyone in such a state as Davy.

Micky held tightly to Mike and Peter's arm that was around his middle and prayed they wouldn't fall off. He could no longer see the ground and the air was getting colder by the minute. It was impossible to talk to each other as the wind was so strong and they suspected that the dragon was moving faster than any plane they had been on.

After what seemed like an eternity the dragon began to descend and before long it landed in the middle of what looked like an old stone ruin with trees surrounding them all around.

The dragon laid its head on the ground and Mike and the others slid off and staggered for a moment trying to get used to being on the ground again. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky and they looked around and saw they were no longer in America as it looked so foreign to them.

Davy shifted and groaned in Mike's arms as they walked a few feet from the dragon and Mike lowered Davy to the ground carefully. Micky came over and felt Davy's head. "He's sick, Mike. We need to take him to a doctor but I have no idea where we are." Micky sat crossed legged on the ground next to his sleeping friend. Peter looked like he was going to cry again and Mike frowned and looked back at the dragon. "We need help for our friend. Can you help us?", asked Mike to the dragon. The dragon lifted its head and blinked but didn't move.

Mike sighed and crouched down near the others to look at Davy. He put his hand on Davy's head and felt how hot it was. He jostled Davy a little bit but carefully so as not to hurt the boys arm. "Davy? Can you open your eyes, buddy?", whispered Mike but got no answer as Davy slept on.

Mike looked up at the others. "This is not looking good. Any idea's where we are?", he said. None of them could recognize or fathom where they were. The ruins didn't even look like anything they'd ever heard about. The trees surrounding them were huge, covered with intense green leaves and vines and very dense in all directions.

"Mike!", squeaked Micky suddenly and pulled Mike forward and nearly on top of Davy. Mike scrambled to avoid hurting his sleeping friend and glared at Micky. "What was that for?!", he snapped but Micky was looking at the approaching dragon who was now looking down on Davy with its golden eyes. As they watched, the dragon brought its head down so that it's snout was inches away from Davy's broken arm. It sniffed and opened its mouth to show rows of very sharp teeth. "Its' going to eat Davy!", shrieked Micky and made to jump forward to pull Davy away from the teeth.


End file.
